


Lazy Morning

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's SFW fics for special people [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Not sure what else I can tag this as hahaha!, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request of someone's self-insert, their oc, and Muffet.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Commissioner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Commissioner).



> Phew! Two request in one day! I'm on a roll! My first sfw request too! This was a cool change of pace!
> 
> Special surprise for the requester, as they did something sweet for me for New Years, so I decided to triple the length of their request! Thank you for being so sweet and nice to me!  
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

The shrill crying of an alarm clock broke through the peaceful silence of the bedroom, slicing through Connall’s pleasant dreams. Blinking his eyes open, he groaned softly, blearily regarding the alarm clock next to the bed. The incessant noise was going to give him a headache if he didn’t turn it off. Resolving to actually leave the warm comfort of the bed, he moved to sit up. Or at least, he tried. When he attempted to even move from his prone position, he felt bands of resistance wrap tighter around his body, pulling him back into the warmth of the bed, closer to another warm body. 

 

“Katherine, come on, I need to get up,” Connall huffed, hands moving down to try and pry off the tentacles wrapped around him. He struggled for a while before strong hands gripped his and forced him to stop.

 

“Aw, let’s just spend the day in bed,” Katherine whined, cuddling closer to her lover, “I don’t wanna move. You’re nice and warm. Outside is cold.” Somehow, in the process of their conversation, the alarm clock had stopped ringing, something Connall was extremely grateful. 

 

“Katherine it’s morning, we need to get up,” Connall protested, squirming in her hold more. Of course, that only made her hold him tighter, leaning over to press kisses to his cheek. She laughed when the press of her lips made the skin turn bright red with a blush, rubbing her cheek against Connall’s sweetly.

 

“Yeah, it’s morning, but who cares. I want to sleep in, and you’re going to cuddle me while I do so. You can afford a lazy morning once in a while.” Katherine sighed, rolling Connall over onto his back so she could get a tighter grip on him. Any further protests were cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening, accompanied by soft footfalls and the gentle clank of porcelain.

 

“You two are certainly energetic this morning,” Muffet laughed, sliding in the room, using two of her arms to carry the tea tray and another to close the bedroom door behind her. Walking over, she set the serving tray down on the bedside table, pouring three separate cups of tea, one for each of them. “I’m surprised Katherine, I didn’t think you’d have so much energy when it’s this cold.” Ah, that explained why she had been pushing so hard to stay in bed where it was warm. Neither Katherine nor Muffet did well in the cold, so of course they would want to stay in bed where it was nice and warm.

 

“Blame the alarm clock and my new tumor,” Connall snorted, finally sitting up and taking the tea from Muffet. “Thank you for tea, I appreciate it.”

 

“You know it’s no problem, really. The spiders were more than happy to help me brew it, so it wasn’t difficult,” Muffet replied, leaning over to press a kiss to Connall’s cheek, laughing when he turned red once more. “You aren’t used to it yet? Oh dear, you’re sweeter than a spider donut.” Still twittering with laughter, she poured Katherine her cup of tea, reaching over Connall to give it to her before pouring her own, sitting down on the bed with both of her lovers, legs tucking daintily underneath her.

 

Quiet once more settled in the bedroom, the only sounds being the chirping of birds, soft breathing, and the slight cling of porcelain against porcelain as the three drank their tea, simply enjoying the morning and each others company. Slowly, the sunlight trickled in through the curtains, speckled across the bed. It was completely unconscious, but, as time moved by, Katherine and Muffet moved closer to Connall, seeking out his body heat. A few of Katherine’s tentacles slid around to wrap them all close together, and Muffet’s extra arms easily slid to rest against Connall’s waist and hips. 

 

The blissful quiet was rudely interrupted by the beeping of the alarm clock, making Connall, Muffet, and even Katherine jump in surprise. Thankfully they had all finished their tea, so none of it spilled on the bed. Still, the peace was quickly and efficiently shattered.

 

“Okay, we need a new alarm clock,” Connall grumbled, sliding out around Muffet to turn the alarm off. “Well, I’m completely awake, what about you two?” He asked, turning to look at the two girls on the bed. When neither said anything, he huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Alright, alright, I’ll grab the extra blankets, be right back.” Shaking his head, he exited the bedroom, walking around the house and gathering the other blankets they had spread around. 

 

Walking back in, he found Muffet and Katherine exactly as they were, neither had moved an inch. Rolling his eyes, Connall carried the blankets to the bed, dumping them out of his arms and working to arrange them around his two lovers, making sure no part of them was left un-tucked-in. Once he was satisfied that they were going to be warm enough, he crawled up and joined them, settling in the middle and smoothing down the blankets he had messed up with his movement.

 

“Hey, thanks for doing this,” Katherine mumbled, leaning over to kiss Connall’s cheek gently. Muffet nodded her agreement and kissed the opposite one, both moving to wrap their extra appendages around him. They didn’t care about the sunlight now fully streaming through the curtains. It was time for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
